


pls no kiss

by honeybooboo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybooboo/pseuds/honeybooboo
Summary: haha





	pls no kiss

**Author's Note:**

> everyone writing about tlk inspired this amazing fic, so ty <3

"YOU CANT KISS!"

yOioioioioioOioioioioioOkes!

"why tho?" robin asked, holding her love's hand

"because my son will die..."  _sniff sniff._

"ok but,"  _wicked smile_ "will anyone actually miss him?"

s a v a g e

"kiss and i'll turn u into a lizard!"

not a lizard!

"can we still kiss on other places?"  _wink wink_

"i cant believe im related to you, dodged a bullet being your mother."

reverse s a v a g e

* * *

regina was forced (it was the only choice, sorry) to kidpan tilly and hide her in drizzys apartment.

"but i wanna be with robin reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." 

"DONT make me get the BELT"

f u regina

but a simple door couldnt stop robin from getting to her true love and kissing her just to piss her aunt off- uh, she meant just to be with her love xoxo

* * *

 

_ding dong_

"who is it?" drizzy asked

"free wigs!"

dafuq?! drizzy opened the door so hard she unhinged it

"i need a wig!" 

.....

"for a friend" haha BUSTED

wait, drizzy thought, targo is a wig seller? NICE

"is alice here?" 

"yes but-"

"BIG IF TRUE"

and the two lovers found each other on drizzy's living room. drizzy looking at them with tears in her eyes ("im not getting that free wig, am i?")

"i cant fight this feeling anymore alice" robin confessed

"ok but if u dont want me to dump u dont quote rio speedwagon again, u know i think theyre legit trash"

"all i know is im gonna keep on loving you HAHA sorry"

"bUt wHaT aBoUt HenRy?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" drizzy cried, and man was she an ugly crier

"its ok cindy" robin said while she got closer to alicia "he has thick plot armor"

AND THEN THEY KISSED

it was magical, it was powerful, it was so powerful that cinderbella fainted.

...

...

"i think she ded"

_shrug_

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me


End file.
